


I'd Fight Superman Just to Hold Your Hand

by Feeling_the_Aster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Superman's Daughter, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster
Summary: Jonathan Kent is your brother. Damian Wayne is your brother’s best friend. Damian Wayne is also the guy you’re totally crushing on and you have no idea how he feels.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Kent!Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Jonathan Kent & Reader, Older!Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	I'd Fight Superman Just to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song One Step Closer by Shane Harper.

Sitting on the floor with your back against the couch, you were studying for your last test of the semester. It would be the last one you take as a high school student. Flipping to the last page of the review packet, someone rapped against the front door. You put your pencil down and got up from your spot to answer the door.

“Hey, Damian,” you greeted, surprise evident in your voice. “Jon’s not here–”

“Actually, I came to speak to _you_.”

Everything about him oozed confidence – especially his stance, tone of voice, and straightforwardness. It was one of the things you liked about him. Over the past two years, you’ve become more aware of your growing feelings for the youngest Wayne. Although, you didn’t dare say anything. To anyone. Not to your friends and _most_ _definitely_ not your family or Damian.

At first, you chalked it up to some silly crush because he was a hero – a vigilante, he would probably correct. The more you saw of him, though, the deeper you found yourself. You wanted to stop yourself. He was your brother’s best friend. You also didn’t know how your dad would react to you liking a boy – let alone one of the Bats.

“Oh… It must be really important for you to come all the way to Metropolis instead of calling,” you commented, opening the door wider and moving aside for him to step through. “Come on in.”

Damian entered, glancing around the living room with what seemed to be an analyzing gaze. “It’s oddly quiet in here.”

Grinning, you closed the door and replied, “Yeah, Mom’s at work while Dad and Jon are off doing what they do best. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, thank you…” he trailed off as he sat on the couch. His eyes were drawn to your study materials spread out across the coffee table before turning back to you as you sat down too. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

Your heart was beating erratically from being alone with him, making you glad that your dad and Jon were nowhere nearby to hear it. “No, not really. I’ve been studying for my last test for the past three hours. I was almost finished anyway. So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

“I–” He stopped to clear his throat. “I would like for you to accompany me on a date. If you wish to that is.” His cheeks were tinged a rosy color which yours soon matched. Never did you expect Damian Wayne to say anything like this to you.

“Okay.” This breathy response was the only thing you could manage to get out.

Just as Damian started to speak again, the front door slammed open with such force that it made you jump. Jon stood in the doorway, chest heaving, as he stared the two of you down. “You can’t go out with my sister!”

Damian stood and gave him a challenging look, one of his eyebrows raised. “And why not?”

Your brother seemed to be struggling with an answer, then he blurted out, “Because you’re too old for her!”

“I’m a year older than you!” you shouted out as you shot up from your seat, an incredulous expression on your face with your arms folded over your chest. “So, you can be friends with someone three years older than you, but I can’t date someone two years older than me?”

“Not when that someone is my best friend!” Jon yelled back before sighing. “It’s just– it’s weird. _You’re_ my sister and _you’re_ my best friend. That kind of makes me an automatic third wheel.”

Placing a hand on Jon’s shoulder, Damian reassured him, “We’ll still go on missions together and I’m sure there are some of our favorite activities that (Y/N) would rather skip out on.” You nodded in agreement.

“Jon, anytime you think you’re being left out, just tell us. We’ll readjust. I don’t want to monopolize all of Damian’s time with you. Just some of it.” You winked at your brother, hoping to lighten the mood and make him perk up.

He was quiet for a moment before he smiled. Though, the smile was gone just as fast as it appeared. “What about Dad?” A terrified expression covered your face.

“I handled it already,” Damian said with a smirk, waving a hand dismissively.

* * *

_One Week Ago…_

Everyone had been in good spirits after a particularly difficult mission was successfully completed. While this mission had ended, Damian had an ongoing personal mission that was time-sensitive. He needed to do this prior to your birthday and this was the best timing he could ask for. Waiting for Superman to break away from the remainder of League members, he followed him out of the Hall of Justice’s meeting room.

“Is there something I can do for you, Robin?” The Kryptonian stopped and spun around to face him.

“There is.” Damian stood tall, looking Superman in the eyes and not backing down. “I would like your permission to take (Y/N) on a date.”

Clark’s eyes grew as he processed the request. This was the first time he’s had to deal with a boy trying to win over his only daughter – and the first boy just had to be Batman’s son. As you grew up, he never wanted to think about it. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry too much. Many of your friends began dating in middle school, but you never showed any interest. He got a bit nervous as you entered high school, but nothing seemed to change.

He remembered the day he and Lois brought you home. Jon was five at the time and so excited to have a sister to play with. They had to remind Jon of his strength quite often because, unlike him, you didn’t have any powers. You were six when they adopted you. Now, you were about to turn eighteen. He couldn’t believe how quickly time had passed.

“No. I’m sorry, Damian, but I can’t – in good conscience – let my daughter get pulled even further into all of this…” Clark gestured around the two of them, “than she already is. She doesn’t have powers or the training.”

Damian narrowed his eyes at him. “She’s already rather deep into all of it considering her father is Superman and her brother is Superboy. That alone paints a pretty big target on her back. I can be there to protect her when you and Jon can’t. I’ll fight you to prove myself if I have to.”

“I don’t doubt your abilities, Damian.” Taking another moment, he stared the young man down before relenting. “Do you truly care about (Y/N)?”

“I do,” came Robin’s terse and firm response.

“Then I give you my permission,” Clark reluctantly said before turning to walk away. “Don’t make me regret it.”

* * *

You gave Damian a look of awe. If you were an anime character, your eyes would be twinkling with stars. “You asked my dad for permission?”

“Of course.”

“That’s what you do when you want to ask someone to marry you, not go out on a date,” Jon smartly remarked.

Giving your brother a slight glare, you placed a hand on Damian’s bicep. “Well, _I_ think it’s sweet.”

Jon shook his head and rolled his eyes while Damian smirked at him. The latter then received a text and told you that he had to leave but would call you tomorrow after your test. You walked him to the door, waiting to go back inside until you could no longer see his car.

* * *

Like he said he would, Damian had called you a couple of hours after you had finished your last test. The two of you made small talk at first, but he brought up that he wanted to take you out to celebrate your birthday. He suggested the night before so you would have your entire birthday to spend with your family. Tonight was that night.

Upstairs in your room, you finished applying your lip gloss before putting it in your clutch. You wore a simple burgundy, off-the-shoulder dress that stopped near your knees for your first date with Damian. Just as you were checking the time, the doorbell rang. Swiftly slipping into your black heels, you made your way downstairs. When you got to the bottom of the stairs, you found your family and Damian standing by the door.

“Have fun, Sweetie,” your mom said while she hugged you, followed by a kiss on the forehead.

“But not too much fun,” your dad seriously countered.

Jon’s and your eyes grew at his comment. “ _Dad_.”

He ignored you both in favor of looking at Damian. “Have her home by ten.” The young Wayne gave a single nod, not phased one bit. After all, he knew the Kryptonian’s weakness.

“Bye.” You gave your dad a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed Damian’s arm to walk out the door. As you walked toward his car, you yelled out, “Love you!”

Once the two of you were settled in his car, Damian turned to you. “You look exquisite, (Y/N).” Blushing, you muttered a thank you and returned the compliment.

Since the plan was to take you out for your birthday, he had brought you to the best restaurant that served your favorite food. With the time remaining before you needed to be home, he drove you to a secluded lookout point. He came prepared with a blanket to cover the ground where the two of you could lay and look at the stars.

After pulling up outside your house, the two of you sat in the car for a moment in a comfortable silence until you spoke up. “I had a wonderful time tonight.”

“Good, I hoped you would. Happy birthday, (Y/N).” His eyes held a softness that you’d never seen in them before.

“This is definitely one for the history books already. Thank you.” Leaning across the center console, you kissed his cheek and came away with a smile. “Good night.”

Getting out of the car, you started up the driveway. You started walking backward about halfway up to look back at him, biting your bottom lip. With a grin permanently etched onto your face for the rest of the night, you faced forward again and stepped into the house at ten o’clock on the dot.

* * *

About a month after you and Damian started dating, the Waynes planned to host a gala. Damian wanted to use the gala as an opportunity to introduce you as his girlfriend. Somehow, his brothers still didn’t know about your relationship with him. Maybe it had something to do with them assuming he was going to hang out with Jon when he told them he was going to the Kents’ house. Of course, Bruce already knows – mainly due to your dad. Alfred knows because, well, he’s Alfred. There isn’t much that man doesn’t know about.

His plan for introducing you was quite simple and, in your opinion, amusing. He even talked Jon into playing along. You had to admit that it would probably be the best part of the night.

For the first time since you became a Kent, Jon walked into a Wayne gala without you. Honestly, it was weird to be walking in alone… and it also caught the attention of the three oldest Wayne boys.

“Hey, Jon. Where’s your sister?” Tim inquired when they all stopped in front of him.

“She should be here soon.”

A confused and concerned look appeared on Dick’s face. “She decided to come separate from you?”

Jason lifted an eyebrow, confusion displayed on his face. “Is she mad at you or something?”

It took everything he had, but Jon managed to keep a straight face while he spoke with the three Wayne boys. When he could hear you and Damian entering the room via super hearing, he let out a mental sigh of relief. Jon glanced past the unsuspecting brothers to see your hand nestled in the crook of his best friend’s arm. Both of you were smiling at the other as you talked, causing him to smile too. It was infectious.

Coming to a stop behind his brothers, Damian cleared his throat to get their attention. They all turned around, faces lighting up when they see you.

“(Y/N)! And…” Jason trailed off, eyes zeroing in on where your hand touched Damian’s arm. Tim and Dick also seemed to notice it. “Demon Spawn…”

Briefly looking unimpressed by the nickname, Damian quirked the corner of his mouth upwards into a smirk. “I’d like you to introduce you to my girlfriend.”

“You got a girlfriend and you didn’t _tell me_?! And it’s _(Y/N)_?!” Dick exclaimed, hurt that this was hidden from him. Although, he was ecstatic none the less.

Damian gave his oldest brother a blank look, knowing that he would get over it. “Yes.”

Tim had a skeptical expression on his face the entire time. “Tell me the truth, (Y/N). Did he bribe you so he could try to prank us?”

“What? No!” you rebutted.

“Blink three times fast if you’re in danger,” Jason comically whispered.

Having enough of his brothers, your boyfriend whisked you away from the group to the dancefloor. Falling into a basic slow dance, the two of you quickly end up mimicking the other couples. The irritation he felt was still evident to you.

“You know they were only teasing,” you commented, trying to lighten him up. “It’s that unspoken rule between siblings to tease one another.”

“Yes, I know. They just disappointed me. Not the big reactions I was hoping for.” His lips formed into a small grin, causing you to tilt your head back in laughter.

“You’ll get them next time.”

Damian gazed into your eyes, dead serious. “I don’t want there to be a next time. A next time would mean I would have moved on from you.” Leaning forward and shutting his eyes, his forehead came to rest against yours. You closed your eyes as well and that is how you two remained for the rest of your dance.


End file.
